Reid's Friday
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: Basically a lemon between Reid and an OC. It obviously will have sexual content and things like that. It is in Reid's POV. ReidxOC and is M for a reason!


Well, its M for a reason, you have been warned, read at own discretion. I better not get any flames because it has sexual content, cause you are being warned right now!

* * *

Tonight. It kept racing through my mind all during classes, I couldn't use at all today. Tonight though, I would be richly rewarded for doing so. God, I hope Caleb doesn't find out, he's already pissed enough at me. The second classes were out though I was gone, they all probably figure where I was going, none of them asked though. Every Friday I raced down the path towards the Danvers' mansion in my red mustang, ignoring all the speed limit signs, all the red lights. I just had to get there. Sure enough, she stood there at the door, smirk firmly on her face as she lead me inside and up the stairs.

"Nice to see you to Reid," she responded to me shoving her against the wall and kissing her neck.

"Shut it Cass," I teased, undoing the white shirt she wore, it just so happened to be one of my school shirts. Probably left it one weekend. Once the last button was undone I opened the shirt and found nothing but skin beneath it.

"Aren't I just so nice sometimes baby?" Cassi told me, leading me backwards past her room and towards the library. Our favorite room…

"Just the sweetest, babe," I responded, lifting her up as I walked through the library door, closing it with my foot. She wrapped her legs and arms around me, throwing her head back after she let my shirt fall from her body.

"Take me hard Reid!" she demanded as I pushed her back onto the desk in the room. I couldn't help but smirk as I climbed on top of her, stripping clothes from my body as I went. A few minutes later I was pressed against her, naked per usual, and teasing the hell out of her. Letting my hands wonder to her most sensitive areas, I could elicit any erotic sound from her, depending on which area. With nearly six years of practice, I was a master at driving Cassi crazy.

"You want me babe?" I spoke huskily in her ear, causing her to let out a breathe moan and shiver slightly.

"God yes!" she cried, bucking against my hips, I held her still though. I wanted to teaser her just a bit more.

"God has nothing to do with this," I told her, kissing down her collar bone, towards her perked up breasts. She slide her hands into my hair as I starting licking and sucking on her nipples, twirling my tongue around one and then the other to incite panting from the gorgeous woman beneath me.

"Please Reid," she asked, dragging her hands through my hair in that way she always does. She knew just how to get me, and I loved it.

"Your wish is my command," I told her, kissing her roughly on the lips, inciting moans and gasps from her as I pushed hard and fast into her. I was always a tight fit in her; she was just that good at turning me on. I groaned as I kept up my pace, she always felt so amazing around me, tight and delicious. I was still grasping at every piece of her I could get, wanting and needing the release nearly as much as she did.

"Reid!" she called, by her tone I could tell she was amazingly close, and the second she came I wouldn't be far behind. I sped up then; we were both panting and out of breathe as we bucked against each other. Her nails dug into my back as she around me, her folds tightening and squeezing me into an orgasm.

After we both came down from the ecstasy of an orgasm we laid there on the table smiling like idiots, "I love you Cassi."

"I love you too Reid," she whispered back, pulling my face down for another sweet kiss.

"Cassi! I'm home!" Caleb called from the entryway. We pulled apart fast then, I dressed a quickly as possible while she buttoned 'her' shirt. I had barely finished putting my shirt back on when the library door opened, "Do I want to know what the two of you are doing in here?"

"Probably not brother," Cassi told Caleb simply, dragging me as she walked past him towards her room. I smirked at the rather irritated man as I passed him.

* * *

Review and tell me what you think please!


End file.
